samcrofandomcom-20200213-history
Filip Telford
Filip "Chibs" Telford is a member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. He is portrayed by Scottish actor Tommy Flanagan. Unlike most of the gang's members who are American, he is Scottish. He is nicknamed 'Chibs' because of his facial scars ("chib" is Scots for scar or knife). He is extremely loyal to Jax Teller, the club's Vice-President, and he also seems to have a good relationship with Tig Trager. Biography Telford was born in 1973 and is originally from Glasgow, Scotland, but grew up in Belfast, Northern Ireland and served as a medic with the British Army; his military service however, lasted only five months, ending in a court martial due to him being involved in pro-IRA activity. His army experience has led to him becoming the club's medic for backdoor emergency surgery. He was married to Fiona Larkin and has a daughter named Kerrianne Larkin-Telford. However, he was thrown out of the Real IRA, by the group's leader, Jimmy O'Phelan, who also took his family from him. O'Phelan also scarred his face, and told him never to return to Ireland. It is likely that he gained entry to the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club's chapter in Charming, California easily due to the IRA's links to the club's Sambel. He is also SAMCRO's connection with the True IRA, who sell guns to gangs in the United States. He is heard to speak Irish and Scottish Gaelic. Season One Series One began with the Sons of Anarchy finding their weapon storage warehouse being burned down by the Mayans. When they arrived at the scene, police were already investigating. Gun parts and the corpses of two illegal immigrants were found inside. Later that night, all of the chapter's members attend a meeting ("Church") where they are informed that it was the Mayans, a rival biker gang, who destroyed the warehouse and that they are now storing the guns in San Leandro, California. They decide that they will ride out to San Leandro the next night and steal the weapons back. Clay Morrow, Jax Teller, Tig Trager and Chibs all go to the industrial storage warehouse in San Leandro and locate the guns but are interrupted by four men who turn up in a car outside. Clay and Chibs take care of the men, three of which are Mayans and the other is a member of the Nordics, a White supremacist gang. The group then take the weapons, destroy the warehouse and flee. The police begin to investigate the club when they discover that the burned-down warehouse belonged to the Sons of Anarchy, and the Sons decide to distract the police to keep them off their case. Chibs, Jax, Juice Ortiz and Half-Sack Epps steal a car owned by Ernest Darby, the leader of the Nordics, and some dead bodies from the local morgue. They then set them up in a fake shoot-out which is made to look like a racist murder involving the Nordics. On the way back to town, they are cut off by a man driving a red muscle car on the road. They later catch up with this man at a petrol station and Jax beats him up, while Chibs steals the security tape. The driver then pulls out a pistol and attempts to shoot him, but is wrestled to the ground and then killed by the Pakistani shop keeper who hits him with a fire axe. Later on Chibs attends the "funeral" of the two Mexican prostitutes killed in the warehouse fire. When local businessman Elliot Oswald goes to the Sons of Anarchy and asks them to find the man who raped his 13-year-old daughter Tristen, they quickly agree. When the gang find that the rapist is one of the carnies from the nearby traveling carnival, they return there. After a brief fight they retrieve the rapist then torture and murder him. Chibs proves to be one of the gang's most capable fighters during the brawl with the carnies. Later on, when Michael McKeavey of the True IRA comes to Charming to sell weapons, Chibs travels up north with him on Clay's orders to see who else he might be selling to. The club later enters Half-Sack into a bare-knuckle boxing competition to raise funds to buy weapons. During this time, he is trained by Chibs, who insists that he has "no booze, no weed and no pussy". This suggests that he has had some boxing experience himself. At the competition, Half-Sack reaches the final but is then told to take a dive by Chibs and Tig because they bet on the opponent. He agrees, but then sees Clay and Cherry hugging at ring-side. This brings on a sudden surge of rage and he knocks his opponent out. Chibs and Jax had to go into a One-Niners bar in Oakland to get Piney Winston after he went in, took a hostage and demanded to know who killed his daughter-in-law. That night, Chibs went with Tig and Happy to [Joaquin[ to kill the witness who identified Bobby and Opie after the murder of Brenan Hefner. The safe house was being guarded by two sheriffs and a female ATF agent, but they managed to knock all three unconscious and gain entry to the house. When they saw that the witness was a teenage girl, they were having initial doubts about killing her. However, Tig stepped up and just before he shot her, Jax came in and stopped him doing so at gunpoint. Jax then told Chibs and Happy to leave, and beat Tig up for killing Donna. Season One ended with Donna's funeral, which was attended by SAMCRO and other Sons of Anarchy from all across the country. Season Two Early in Season Two, Chibs narrowly escapes an explosion set up by the League of American Nationalists to end the life of a member of SAMCRO, he landed on his head which caused a Subdural hematoma. Tara later told Jax that he was in stable condition. It was revealed in the Season 2 episode "Potlatch" that his wife's name is Fiona and she has come back to Charming to check on Chibs. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and says the kiss is from his daugter, Kerrianne. Gemma mentions that she is one of the only three women who scares her. Gemma informs Tara that they have been separated a long time and just never got a divorce, she also tells Tara that they need to keep Chibs in this hospital and how Fiona can never be alone with him. In Season 2, episode "Fa Guan," Jax visits Chibs and updates him on what's going on. Chibs mentions a man named Jimmy O (Edmond Hayes mentions him in an earlier episode) and how he would never let Fiona travel alone, so Jimmy O has to be here as well. Tara informs Chibs that they have to move him to a different hospital. When he hears this news, he gets scared and says he needs to be in a place where there is protection. Later on, Chibs pretends to have a headache and claims that he cannot see through his right eye in order to stay in intensive care. In episode "Balm," Chibs is released from the hospital and on the way to the clubhouse, he tells Half-Sack that they should stop by Caracara. Half-Sack informs Chibs that Caracara burned down and how Jax is going Nomad, which greatly upsets Chibs. In the same episode, it is also revealed that Jimmy O kicked Chibs out of Ireland and the IRA, took Chibs' wife for himself and raised Chibs' daughter, and is responsible for the scars that are on his face. Agent Stahl attempts to use this history to get Chibs to inform on the IRA. Chibs initially refuses this offer, but after Jimmy O insinuates that he will take up a sexual relationship with Chibs' daughter if Chibs does not cooperate with his attempts to repair the IRA's relationship with SAMCRO (Jimmy O wants a meeting with Clay), Chibs turns to Stahl and offers information in exchange for his wife and daughter's safety (Stahl says she'll put them in witness protection) and the ATF's promise to keep SAMCRO out of there investigation into the Irish. In the episode "Service", Chibs meets with Stahl to sign the deal he proposed. When he realized that Stahl altered their agreement, he refused to sign any documents. Stahl threatened to reveal Chibs' betrayal to the True IRA, which would mean certain death for his wife and abducted daughter. Opie accidentally sees Chibs and Stahl leaving from the same building. Feeling helpless and ashamed for both dealing behind SAMCRO's back and for his plan backfiring, Chibs sits alone in the auto shop where Gemma sees him. Gemma gives Chibs advice and encourages him to tell the truth to Clay and the others, which he does. Clay tells him that he didn't sign anything, so he isn't a rat. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:SAMCRO Members